1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a multi display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi display device includes a plurality of display panels that are positioned adjacent to one another. The display panels display an image on the screen. Examples of the display panel include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and a plasma display panel (PDP).